With development of wireless communication techniques and with wide use of mobile terminals, wireless communications are generally used as the communications among electronic devices such as a mobile-type terminal, an electronic whiteboard, a projector, etc. The wireless communications are performed with an access point (base station) which serves as an entrance to a network. Due to the characteristics of the wireless communications, the wireless communications can be performed through, for example, a wall. Therefore, security in wireless communications is more enhanced than in wired communications. In wireless communications, when a terminal is connected to an access point, the terminal is authenticated. Further, during wireless communications, encrypted packet data are transmitted and received. In some companies, etc., in order to further enhance the security, it is arranged that only a terminal whose MAC address is registered in advance can connect to an access point.
However, when such authentication is necessary and only a terminal which is registered in advance, business readiness and flexibility may be reduced. As one example, there may be case when a guest having a smartphone or a tablet PC is invited into a conference room to exchange information or perform a discussion using such an electronic device, the electronic device cannot be connected and used in the conference room, so that the functions of the electronic device cannot be used sufficiently.
In an access point, it is possible to set a plurality of identification information, which is called a Service Set Identifier (SSID), to identify the access point, so that it is possible to independently set an authentication scheme and security settings on the SSID basis (see, for example, Non-patent Document 1). By using this, it becomes possible to establish an SSID for internal use and an SSID for guests, so that an enhanced security setting is done for the SSID for internal use and no security setting is done for the SSID for guests. As a result, it becomes possible to connect a terminal of a guest and use the functions of the terminal.